The present invention relates to a piece of metal furniture in sectional units which can be assembled and dismantled quickly and easily and without special tools being required.
The sectional nature of the prior art furniture has yielded in a reduction in cost on account of the restricted size of the parts. Restricted size is an advantage not only during storage and carriage but also during manufacture, since it is easier to produce and handle parts of restricted dimensions. This design does, however, have the disadvantages of reduced strength and of specialised staff being needed to assemble the component parts of the piece of furniture itself.